Bishounen Warriors Retro
by BSFlash
Summary: Trix Rabbit has gone nuts, so what is the Land of Cereal supposed to do? Call in their infallible heroes, the Bishounen Warriors! Of course, sometimes teenagers aren't the best choice of hero when the world's fate is at stake...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the real stuff in this story, nor do I claim   
to own it. All the cereals and personalities mentioned are   
copyright of their respective companies: General Mills, Post, Quaker,   
etc. The only things of my creation in this story are the Land of   
Cereal, the Land Beyond Cereal, and the identities of the Bishônen   
Warriors themselves, and they are all copyright me, 1997, 1999.  
  
======================================================================  
  
Bishônen Warriors  
By Nate Barrett  
  
A white rabbit was sitting evilly in his throne in his palace   
in the Land of Cereals. He was Trix Rabbit, the cruelest dictator the   
world had ever seen. "Servant, bring me some Trix, now!" he screamed.  
  
Tony the Tiger approached his cruel master with a bowl of the   
fruity cereal. Trix Rabbit smiled as he dug into the breakfast he'd   
always been denied; that is, until he decided to imprison those   
annoying kids and take all of the Trix for himself. After that, Trix   
Rabbit overthrew King Honey Bee and took the throne.  
  
Trix Rabbit started laughing hysterically. He was having fun   
now that he was King of the Land of Cereal. But there was just one   
thing standing in his way. The only cereal personality he hadn't   
captured was Lucky the Leprechaun, and that green clad sprite had   
formed a super hero team: the Bishônen Warriors of Lucky Charms.  
  
"Snap, Crackle, Pop! Send out my hordes to find the Bishônen   
Warriors and that stupid leprechaun. I want them dead, or else it'll   
be your heads!"  
  
Trix Rabbit's three generals followed their orders, sending   
out the Cheerio Knights. Trix Rabbit started laughing again. "No one   
can stand those healthy little cereal bits! Soon, the heads of all   
five Bishônen Warriors will be mine! Mwa-hahaha!"  
  
\\\///  
  
The five Bishônen Warriors were playing basketball at their base in   
Corn Pops Valley. Reffing the game was Sugar Bear. The teams were   
uneven, so Shinzô had to sit out while Hoshi, Umákutsu, Kurôbâ and Aoi   
Tsuki got to play. Respectively, their names meant Heart, Star,   
Horseshoe, Clover and Blue Moon.  
  
The speaker next to the court crackled to life and Lucky   
started giving orders. "Guys, Trix Rabbit has sent out his Cheerio   
Knights to kill you. Transform and go stop them."  
  
"This should be easy for you guys," Sugar Bear said. "Just   
sprinkle those bland things with some sugar."  
  
"Thanks for the advice, Sugar Bear," Shinzô said. "Let's go,   
guys! Hearts!"  
  
"Stars!" Hoshi shouted.  
  
"Horseshoes!" Umákutsu shouted.  
  
"Clovers!" Kurôbâ shouted.  
  
"And Blue Moons!" Aoi Tsuki shouted.  
  
"We're frosted Lucky Charms, and we're magically delicious!"   
they shouted in unison.  
  
The five teenagers transformed into their alter egos, the   
Bishônen Warriors. Shinzô got to wear pink armor, Hoshi was orange,   
Umákutsu was purple, Kurôbâ was green and Aoi Tsuki was blue. Shinzô   
clutched his armor and groaned.  
  
"Why do I have to wear this stupid pink armor?" he whined.  
  
"Because you're Hearts," Clovers said.  
  
Hearts just whined even more, then he turned to the speaker.   
"Lucky, this is all your fault! I never chose to be Hearts! Why   
can't I be red?"  
  
"Because you aren't Red Balloons. Now get going!" Lucky   
shouted back.  
  
The five rainbow-clad teens leapt into action. The Cheerio   
Knights had just entered Corn Pops Valley, and the Bishônen Warriors   
weren't going to let these bland jerks beat them. As soon as the   
Cheerios looked at Hearts' outfit, they fell to the ground in fits of   
laughter, followed by the other four Bishônen Warriors. Hearts   
blushed.  
  
"Shut up, you dorks! Stop laughing at me!" he shouted.   
"Heart Arrow!"  
  
A bow and arrow formed in his hand, and Hearts fired it at the   
fallen Cheerio Knights. There was an explosion of pink energy, and   
the Cheerios were vaporized. "Your turns. Heart Arrow!"  
  
He fired another arrow at the other Bishônen Warriors. There   
was another pink explosion, and the teens were fried. "Sorry,"   
Horseshoes coughed.  
  
"Let's get back to the base," Blue Moons suggested.  
  
\\\///  
  
Trix Rabbit pounded his fist on the throne's arm. "What do you mean   
the Cheerio Knights were defeated by that wuss dressed in pink? I'll   
kill him!"  
  
"We're sorry, my lord," Snap said.  
  
"Yes, very sorry," Crackle added.  
  
"We'll go and kill them ourselves," Pop suggested.  
  
Snap and Crackle hit him over the head. "No we won't!" they   
shouted at him.  
  
Trix Rabbit sat back in his throne. "Hmm, that's a good idea,   
Pop. I'm promoting you. Snap, Crackle; go and defeat those stupid   
teenagers now! As for you, Pop; you're promoted to be my personal   
pooper scooper."  
  
"What?!" Pop shrieked.  
  
Snap and Crackle started laughing as they left to fulfill   
their assignment. Pop dropped his head and took the shovel Trix   
Rabbit handed to him.  
  
\\\///  
  
The five Bishônen Warriors walked into the command room of their   
secret base. Lucky was waiting for them. He wasn't too happy. "I   
saw the battle, you five. What am I going to do with you? The four   
of you should be ashamed of yourselves for laughing at Hearts."  
  
Hearts smirked, but Lucky wasn't finished yet. "And you,   
Hearts; I'm especially disappointed in you. Attacking your own   
friends? You might as well be working for Trix Rabbit himself. You   
five are going to have to go through more training before your next   
battle."  
  
Just then, Sugar Bear ran into the room. "Guys, those two   
generals, Snap and Crackle, are headed this way. You'll have to go   
fight them."  
  
Lucky groaned. So much for training. "Hey, guys," he said   
before they left, "when you're done, why don't you just go and kill   
Trix Rabbit?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Hearts said.  
  
\\\///  
  
Snap and Crackle drew their swords as the Bishônen Warriors charged at   
them. "You go first," Snap offered.  
  
"Gladly," Crackle replied.  
  
The teenage warriors approached. "Prepare for battle," Hearts   
said. "Heart Arrow."  
  
"Star Mace."  
  
"Horseshoe Magnet."  
  
"Clover Discus."  
  
"Blue Moon Blade."  
  
The five weapons appeared in the hands of the five warriors.   
They watched as Crackle drew his sword. "Let's go!"  
  
They charged at their enemies, full speed. There was a fury   
of blows dealt as their weapons clashed with Crackle's sword. "Uh,   
Snap, I need help!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Snap drew his sword and dove into the melee. Hearts was   
thrown out of the dust cloud. He sat on the ground and watched as the   
others fought with Snap and Crackle. Soon the cloud settled, and all   
of the warriors were tired.  
  
Hearts once again joined his friends. "Time to end this,"   
Snap said. "Snap!"  
  
"Crackle!"  
  
There was no other response. Snap and Crackle looked around   
then they remembered that Pop was back at the palace cleaning up after   
Trix Rabbit. Snap smacked himself over the head.  
  
"Well, we'll do what you couldn't," Hearts said. "Hearts!"  
  
"Stars!"  
  
"Horseshoes!"  
  
"Clovers!"  
  
"And Blue Moons!"  
  
"We're frosted Lucky Charms, and we're magically delicious!"  
  
Nothing happened. "Uh, what's wrong?" Stars asked. "We have   
all of the Bishônen Warriors here."  
  
"Not quite," said a voice from above.  
  
Gold-clad, rainbow-clad and red-clad warriors dropped out of   
the sky. "We are the remaining Bishônen Warriors you need to make the   
Lucky Charms Blast work. I am Pots of Gold."  
  
"I'm Rainbows."  
  
"And I'm Red Balloons. Now let's trash these two dorks."  
  
"Right," Hearts said in agreement. "Hearts!"  
  
"Stars!"  
  
"Horseshoes!"  
  
"Clovers!"  
  
"And Blue Moons!"  
  
"Pots of Gold!"  
  
"And Rainbows!"  
  
"And the Red Balloons!"  
  
"We're frosted Lucky Charms, and we're magically delicious!"  
  
Snap and Crackle screamed as they were consumed by the huge   
explosion of frosted cereal energy. The eight Bishônen Warriors   
collapsed to the ground in an exhausted heap. Hearts sat up. "So   
you're the Red Balloons that Lucky was talking about. That's pretty   
cool, but where have you three been all this time?"  
  
"We were accidentally given away as prizes to some kid, and   
we've been trying to find our ways back here," Pots of Gold explained.   
He pointed up. "See that hole? We fell from there."  
  
The Bishônen Warriors looked up and saw a huge rectangular   
opening in the sky. Just then, a huge eye covered the opening from   
the other side. "Wow," said a kid's voice. "There are eight prizes   
in here!"  
  
"Run!" Rainbows shouted.  
  
The eight Bishônen Warriors got up and started running from   
the huge hand that entered the Land of Cereal through the opening.   
They managed to evade the large child by ducking under a bush. The   
hand pulled back up with nothing to the child's disappointment.  
  
"Whew, that was close," Red Balloons said.  
  
"You're telling me," Stars agreed.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do now?" Pots of Gold asked.  
  
"We're going to the palace to defeat Trix Rabbit," Clovers   
said happily.  
  
"Then let's get going while he doesn't expect it," Blue Moons   
suggested.  
  
\\\///  
  
Trix Rabbit laughed cruelly as Pop had to clean up after him. Pop   
sighed in exasperation. "This sucks," he mumbled.  
  
Trix Rabbit's eyes widened. "What did you say?!"  
  
"I said, uh…six bucks. Yeah, that's it. Six bucks."  
  
"Why did you say 'six bucks'? Tell me!"  
  
Pop thought for a second. "Um…because I was just   
remembering what my allowance was when I was a kid. It was six   
bucks."  
  
Trix Rabbit sat back in his throne. "Oh. Carry on."  
  
Suddenly, all eight windows in the room were kicked in and   
shattered as the eight Bishônen Warriors dropped into the chamber.   
They all stood in front of Trix Rabbit. "We've come to defeat you,   
Trix Rabbit," Hearts said.  
  
Trix Rabbit started laughing. "With what? Your pretty   
ribbon? Ah-hahaha! Get them, Pop!"  
  
Pop pulled out his sword and faced the warriors. They   
surrounded him. "Hearts!"  
  
"No!" Pots of Gold declared. "If we use the Lucky Charms   
Blast, we won't be able to defend ourselves against Trix Rabbit! Use   
your weapons!"  
  
"Heart Arrow!"  
  
"Star Mace!"  
  
"Horseshoe Magnet."  
  
"Clover Discus."  
  
"Blue Moon Blade."  
  
"Pot of Gold Pot."  
  
"Rainbow Sword."  
  
"Red Balloon Shield."  
  
The weapons appeared in the hands of the warriors. Pop knew   
he was outnumbered, and he ran away into the deeper parts of the   
palace. Trix Rabbit stood up. "So, you think you can defeat me?   
We'll just see; I have the same powers as Snap, Crackle and Pop   
combined, so you'd better watch out! Snap! Crackle! Pop! Rice   
Crispies!"  
  
The rabbit pointed his hand at the warriors and fired a blast   
of crispy cereal. The bishônens were taken down. Trix Rabbit   
laughed. "Just add milk!"  
  
He pulled a rope and gallons of milk poured down upon the   
warriors. The cereal started snapping, crackling and popping. Trix   
Rabbit laughed some more. Then Horseshoes reversed the polarity of   
his magnet and flung the cereal off of his friends.  
  
Rainbows and Blue Moons held their weapons at the ready.   
"Attack!" Rainbows shouted.  
  
The two blade wielding bishônens leapt into the air and swung   
their weapons down upon Trix rabbits head, but the large rodent   
knocked them away. Clovers threw his discus and sliced off one of the   
rabbit's ears. Trix Rabbit clutched his wound.  
  
"I'll kill you!" he declared.  
  
"No way!" Pots of Gold said as he brought his pot down upon   
Trix Rabbit's head.  
  
The rabbit felt a little woozy after the blow. Hearts fired   
his arrow right into Trix Rabbit's foot. Stars nailed the rabbit's   
belly with his mace, and Red Balloons smashed his shield right into   
Trix Rabbit's face.  
  
The Bishônen Warriors circled Trix Rabbit. "Silly rabbit,   
Trix are for kids," Hearts said. "Hearts!"  
  
"Stars!"  
  
"Horseshoes!"  
  
"Clovers!"  
  
"And Blue Moons!"  
  
"Pots of Gold!"  
  
"And Rainbows!"  
  
"And the Red Balloons!"  
  
"We're frosted Lucky Charms, and we're magically delicious!"  
  
Trix Rabbit was vaporized in the explosion of frosted cereal   
energy. The Bishônen Warriors leapt up in the air in celebration.   
"All right! Now we can rule over the Land of Cereal!"  
  
\\\///  
  
Back in Corn Pops Valley, Lucky the Leprechaun watched what had   
transpired on his monitor. "It looks like we have another problem on   
our hands; the Bishônen Warriors are going to rule the Land of Cereal.   
Sugar Bear, get Cap'n Crunch, the Soggies, Cookie Crook and Chip,   
Fred Flinstone; whoever is available. We've got to stop these guys   
before they go too far…"  
  
THE END?  



End file.
